The Man In The Window
by HarryPotterTwilightlover
Summary: While Harry and Ron are away, danger strikes. Will they make it to their family in time?
1. Chapter 1

Harry woke from sleep with a groan; he'd been dreading this day for weeks. He and Ron had to go away for a week, for an Auror conference. Harry always hated these; he hated to leave Ginny and his boys. Especially since Ginny was pregnant. But, it was his job. He would prefer that Ginny stay at the Burrow, but Ginny was stubborn and she wasn't going anywhere. But, she had promised to go over there if anything happened and Harry trusted her to do so.

Harry turned over then and saw his beautiful wife asleep, her stomach showing a small bump. Just knowing that Ginny was carrying the baby-their baby- made him love Ginny even more. Harry then saw the bedroom door burst open followed by James running and jumping on Harry. James looked at Harry sadly and said,

"Daddy, do you have to leave me?"

Harry looked at James, shocked to hear those heartbreaking words.

"James, I'm not leaving you. I'm coming back!" Harry replied.

"Promise?" James asked.

"I promise, James." Harry assured his son.

"I'm going to miss you a lot, Daddy." James whined.

"I'm going to miss you too, James. But I'll be home real fast, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." James nodded his little head.

By this time, Ginny had awoken, and saw her husband and son have the sweetest conversation. She loved to watch Harry with their children, he was a brilliant Daddy. As soon as James saw Ginny awake, he yelled,

"Mummy!"

"Hey, James!" Ginny exclaimed, happy to see her son. Ginny hugged him tightly. As soon as they parted, James touched Ginny's stomach and said,

"Hey, baby!"

Ginny and Harry shared a smile. Ginny said,

"The baby likes you."

"How do you know?" James cocked an eyebrow.

"The baby told me." Ginny told him.

Before James could reply, Albus came running in.

"Daddy!" He yelled.

"Albus!" Harry called as he picked up his youngest son.

"Did you sleep good?" Harry asked.

"Uh-huh!" Albus nodded his head.

"How about we go downstairs and make breakfast, so Daddy can get ready?" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah! Food for James!" James exclaimed.

Ginny led James and Albus down the stairs and into the kitchen, where they sat down waiting to eat. Ginny began making breakfast.

"James, do you want a yummy banana?" Ginny asked her son.

"No! Me doesn't like yucky bananas!" James exclaimed, a look of disgust on his face.

"Banana's are yummy!" Ginny encouraged.

"Nut uh!"

"Yes they are, James. Teddy loves them!"

"Teddy loves?" James asked, now interested.

"He does!" Ginny answered.

"I want one!" James exclaimed, grabbing for the banana in his mothers grasp.

Ginny smiled at her son. He loved Teddy so much and wanted to be just like him.

Harry came downstairs in his burgundy Auror robes, ready for his conference. Harry came up behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started placing little kisses down her arm.

"You're so beautiful." Harry told her.

"Yes, mother of two, pregnant, and only three hours of sleep. Yes, I'm gorgeous." Ginny said with a note of sarcasm in her voice.

"I think you're gorgeous." Harry assured her.

"Thank you, love." Ginny smiled.

Harry then walked over to the table, and as he sat down, he noticed a sad look on James' face.

"What's wrong, James?" Harry asked.

"Teddy's not here…" James whimpered.

"Is he supposed to be?" Harry asked.

"I think so." James answered.

"How about tonight, Teddy can come over and spend the night?" Ginny suggested.

"Yes, yay!" James exclaimed excitedly.

Ginny smiled and brought breakfast to the table. The small family talked as they ate.

As they were eating, Ron appeared in the floo. Harry was shocked to see him; they were planning to meet at his house. Ron walked over to the table and took a seat.

"We can't go back to my house!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because of my hormonal wife and demon child!" Ron exclaimed.

"Rose?" Harry asked.

"Yes! She wouldn't let go of my bloody leg! And I couldn't get out the bloody door! I already don't want to go and watching Rose like that was awful." Ron explained.

"Poor Rose…" Ginny commented.

"She has a bloody grip that girl…" Ron said.

"Bloody, bloody, bloody!" James experimented with the new word.

"Thanks, Ron. Teach our son some words why don't you." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Gin." Ron apologized.

"James, don't say bloody." Harry told his son.

"Why?" James asked.

"It's not a nice word, ok?" Harry explained.

"Uncle Ron said it." James pointed out.

"Well sometimes Uncle Ron forgets and says it on accident."

"He needs to say sorry." James said.

"He does?" Harry asked, before nodding his head in agreement to what his son said. "Okay, Ron, say sorry."

"Harry, I'm an adult." Ron said. "I don't need to apologize."

"Yes, But your nephew who watches your every move is sitting right here." Harry pointed out.

"Okay, fine." Ron turned to James. "James, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Uncle Ron!"

Within no time at all, Harry and Ron announced that it was time to go. Harry got up and hugged Ginny. He kissed her as passionately as he could. He was going to miss her so much; he wanted these last moments to stay with him through the week.

"Bye, love. I love you." Harry murmured in her ear.

"I love you more." Ginny murmured back.

Harry then went over to James and hugged him and kissed his head.

"James, Daddy has to go. Be good for Mummy. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy!"

Harry then walked over to Albus. Harry kneeled down in front of him.

"Albus, Daddy has to go. I'll be back soon, okay? I love you."

Albus flung his tiny arms around Harry and started bawling into his robes. Harry began to feel awful, he didn't want to leave him and he was only two. Harry held Albus for a while, rubbing his back. When Albus finally let go, he was still crying.

"I love you, Albus." Harry said.

"I love you too, Daddy." Albus sniffled.

Harry kissed his head again, and went back over to Ginny.

"Maybe I shouldn't go…" Harry's voice trailed away.

"Harry, you're head of department, you have to go." Ginny reminded him.

"I know. But look at Albus."

"He'll be fine. We'll be with family this week, it'll be okay, love." Ginny assured her husband.

"I guess so…" Harry's voice was unsure.

"I love you." Ginny told him.

"I love you too. Bye, love." Harry kissed her forehead.

Ron made his goodbyes and he and Harry mad their way out the door. As they were walking, Harry saw something fly by the corner of his eye. He stopped abruptly and turned to Ron.

"Hey, did you see that?" Harry asked him.

"Umm, no." Ron's voice held a questioning tone.

"Ron, it was right there!" Harry exclaimed.

"Aren't you not supposed to be seeing things until you're like 50?" Ron asked.

"I'm not kidding!" Harry exclaimed. "It was right there by that window!"

"Where?" Ron asked.

"By that window!" Harry pointed it out.

"It was probably just your eyes playing ticks on you." Ron told him.

"Yeah, probably." Harry decided. "We'd better go."

Harry and Ron then apparated to their destination with the illusion of something in the window lingering in his mind.

_**-READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! PLEASE!-**_

A/N- Well? What did you think? Go review! This is my very first story I've written by myself! And I think it's okay! I worked so hard. It's going to be an action and angst filled story! I hope you like it! If you don't… oh well! Please review if you do! (:

Thank you to Lyric Medlie! My very BEST friend ever! I love you more than anything, love! Thank you for talking to me until 6 in the morning when ghosts were haunting me! And the nights you didn't judge me when I was cutting lotion! Thank you for giving me the confidence to finish and publish my story! I can never thank you enough, love! I love you so so much! Thank you! (:

This is a multi-chapter story! I'm very excited about that! Like you don't even know! Like AHHHHHH! (:

Thanks for reading! Please review! (:

Love,

-Halie(:


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had only been gone a few hours, but, Ginny still missed him like he'd been gone for days. James and Albus missed him awfully. They were used to seeing and playing with him everyday. So this was going to be an adjustment for everyone.

After Ginny finally got Albus to stop crying, there was a knock on the door. When Ginny opened the door, there stood a very pregnant Hermione, holding Rose's hand.

"Hey, Rosie!" Ginny said as she hugged her niece.

"Hi, Auntie Ginny." Rose asked sadly.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked already knowing the answer.

"I miss my daddy. He left me…" Rose answered a bit tearfully.

Ginny knew this was hurting Ron more than Rose, Rosie loved her daddy. Rose was a daddy's girl all the way; she was with Ron every chance she had with him. It wasn't going to be easy when Rosie's little brother was born, and she had to share her daddy.

"I know you miss him, and he misses you. But, he didn't leave you. He'll be back soon." Ginny tried her best to explain.

"He will?" Rosie asked.

"He will." Ginny nodded.

Their conversation was soon ended by Albus pulling Rosie away to go play in the next room.

While the kids were playing upstairs, Ginny and Hermione took advantage of the rare time alone they had to talk without children.

"Who knew this would be so hard?" Hermione let out a sigh.

"I guess I'm used to it, as Harry used to be on missions all the time. But, never with two kids and while I was pregnant. I don't mind it; I just miss him so much. I hate seeing my boys upset; I know he does too. Albus cried and cried when Harry left." Ginny explained sadly.

"So did Rose!" Hermione exclaimed. "She wanted to go with Ron so badly."

"I bet Ron would have taken her if you hadn't been there to tell him no; she has him wrapped around her little finger." Ginny said with a small chuckle.

"I know, she does. He is a huge pushover, but it's adorable. "Hermione smiled.

"It is. I love watching Ron with Rose; I hope I can give Harry a daughter. That's what I'm hoping for. But, of course, Harry will be fine with either." Ginny told Hermione.

"How are you and the baby doing?" Hermione asked.

"Good, just excited to see what I'm having!" Ginny exclaimed.

"How much-" Hermione was cut off from screaming from the next room.

"Jamie! Give that back to Rosie!" They heard Albus scream from the other room.

"No!" James yelled back.

When Hermione and Ginny walked into the room, Albus was comforting a crying Rose.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Jamie took Rosie's toy away!" Albus told his mother.

"Tattle tale!" James exclaimed, pointing at Albus.

"I not!" Albus defended.

"James, did you take away something from Rose?" Ginny asked her son.

"He snatched it away!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rose, Aunt Ginny asked James not you." Hermione told her daughter.

"I didn't snatch it! I only took it…" James' voice trailed away, clearing seeing the lost case.

"James, that wasn't nice. Why did you take it away from Rose?" Ginny asked.

"Because it's mine!" James exclaimed.

"James, what did I say we are supposed to do with our toys?" Ginny asked her son with raised eyebrows.

"Share them…" James mumbled.

James hated sharing. As James' new favorite was, mine. Which started fights between James and Albus; something that was often in the Potter household. James and Albus loved each other, but they fought all the time. Especially when Teddy was over. James did not like sharing with Teddy.

"That's right, and you didn't. What do you say to Rose?"

"I'm sorry, Rosie." James told his cousin.

"It's okay, James!" Rose said.

"Come on Rose, we're going to have lunch with Mummy's parents." Hermione told her daughter.

"Yay!" Rose exclaimed.

Hermione saw that it was important for Rose to spend time with both of her grandparents, even though she spent most of her time with the Weasley's. Rose loved spending time with her Muggle grandparents, too.

"Thanks for letting us come over, Gin. We'll see you tomorrow, at our house at lunch. Right?" Hermione asked.

"No problem. And we'll be there!" Ginny assured Hermione.

After Hermione and Rose left, Ginny and the boys made their way into the kitchen.

"Mummy, where is Teddy?" James asked.

"He should be here any minute." Ginny told him.

All of a sudden, the fireplace lit up and out walked 9 year old, Teddy Lupin.

"TEDDY!" James exclaimed as he ran over and hugged his older brother.

"Hey, Jamie!" Teddy hugged his little brother. "Hey, Aunt Ginny!"

"Hey, Teddy!" Ginny said as she hugged her godson.

"Teddy, are you sleeping with me?" James asked excitedly.

"No Jamie! He's sleeping with me!" Albus exclaimed.

"Nut-uh!" James defended.

"Yes-huh!"

"Hey! I have my own room!" Teddy cut into the brother argument.

"Alright, alright. Let's eat." Ginny ushered the kids to the table.

As the boys ate they talked about what they were planning on doing for the rest of the day.

"How about we play Quidditch?" Teddy suggested

"Or bad wizards and Aurors!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Albus agreed.

"Hurry up and finish, so you all can go play!" Ginny told her boys.

After lunch the boys went outside, eager to play. Ginny sat outside and watched them play. Ginny loved watching them play and be kids. She remembered how it felt to be a small child; carefree. But, her boys would have much better lives than she and Harry did. She never wanted to see either of them go through what she did. They needed to enjoy being a child and having a childhood, she was going to make sure of it.

"Mummy! James is being mean!" Albus exclaimed, breaking Ginny from her thoughts.

"James, come here." Ginny called to her son.

"I said I was sorry!" James defended.

Ginny could tell James was not being his normal self today, there was something more behind his teasing today.

"What's the matter with today, James?" Ginny asked.

"I miss Daddy…" James answered sadly.

"Oh Jamie, I know you do. So do I. But, we have to be good while he's gone, okay? Can you do that for Mummy?" Ginny prompted her son.

"I can, Mummy." James said.

"That's my Jamie." Ginny smiled at her son.

As the day went on, there were more tears and arguments. But, it was soon time for dinner and bath time! Ginny made a quick dinner and they ate quickly, all excited for bath time. James loved when Teddy was over and it was bath time. Teddy would play with James and Albus while they were in the tub.

Soon after bath time, Ginny put on a movie for the boys so she could talk to Harry alone on the floo for a while.

Ginny kneeled down in front of the fireplace and stuck her head in and called for Harry. Soon there was Harry's head in the flames.

"Hi, love." Harry greeted his wife warmly.

"Hi, Harry." Ginny said back.

"I love you." Harry smiled at her; a sad smile.

"I love you." Ginny assured him.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. Just extremely tired." Ginny answered.

"I'm sorry, love." Harry said sympathetically.

"I'll live. Just three boys can tire you out!" Ginny said wryly.

"So, Teddy came then?" Harry asked.

"He did. It's been good for James." Ginny answered.

"James?"

"Yeah, he's taken it pretty hard, you leaving." Ginny explained.

"Well, it's not easy on my end either." Harry told her.

"I know, love." Ginny told him.

"Where are the boys?" Harry asked.

"Watching a movie, we just had bath time." Ginny told him.

"How was that?" Harry asked.

"Better than I though, Teddy was a big help." Ginny told him. "You've always been better at bath time than me, love."

"Well, you're better with stories, love." Harry pointed out.

"We all have our talents." Ginny chuckled and so did Harry.

"Can I see the boys?" Harry asked next.

"Of course, love." Ginny turned away, towards the inside of the room. "BOYS! Come here!" Ginny called.

Soon Teddy, James and Albus were downstairs, all kneeling down in front of the fireplace.

"Hey, boys!" Harry greeted his boys.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

"Uncle Harry!" James, Albus and Teddy all exclaimed together.

"How was your day?" Harry asked.

"We had a fun day, Daddy!" Albus told his dad.

"You did?" Harry asked with a smile.

"We did!" James exclaimed.

"Well, that's good!" Harry told them.

"Are you with Uncle Ron?" Albus asked.

"I am, he's talking to Aunt Hermione and Rosie." Harry explained.

"We played with them today!" James told Harry excitedly.

"Was that fun?" Harry asked.

"It was very fun!" Albus told his dad.

"Well, boys we need to get to bed, it's late." Ginny told her boys ruefully.

"Mummy…" Albus whined.

"It is late. You can talk to me tomorrow! Does that sound okay?" Harry encouraged.

"Yes! They all said in unison.

"Goodnight, Albie. I love you." Harry told his youngest son.

"Goodnight, Daddy! I love you, too."

"Goodnight, Jamie! I love you." Harry addressed James.

"Night, Daddy! I love you, too." James beamed.

"Goodnight, Teddy! I love you." Harry last told Teddy goodbye.

"Goodnight, Uncle Harry. I love you, too." Teddy smiled.

"Okay, I'll be up in just a little bit." Ginny told the boys, and they all ran off.

Once the boys were upstairs, Ginny turned to Harry.

"I love you, love. Goodnight, Harry." Ginny told her husband.

"Goodnight, my love. I love you so much." Harry whispered to his wife.

Ginny got up from the fireplace and made her way to bed. On her way there, something passed by in the window from the corner of her eye. She stopped and turned around, but there was nothing. She continued walking to her bedroom. She stopped by each of her boy's rooms and tucked them in.

Once she was comfortable and in bed, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in…" Ginny called.

"Mummy, can I sleep with you?" Albus peeked his head into the room.

"Sure. Come on." Ginny opened her arms, and Albus ran into the room.

Once Albus settled and laid down, there was another knock at the door.

"Mummy, can I please sleep with you?" James asked as he walked into his parent's bedroom.

"Can I too, Aunt Ginny?" Teddy followed James in.

"Sure. Come on, let's go to sleep." Ginny ushered the boys into the bed and they all snuggled in.

This was going to be a long week.

_**-READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! PLEASE!-**_

I think we all could agree that my newest chapter is rubbish. I'm So sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Truth is, life is hectic. With school, family, friends and junk. I'm pretty busy. But, thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed or favorited my story. I almost just deleted this story so I could be done with it, but then my bestie talked some sense into me, and I remembered my amazing reviews, so I have decided to keep writing!

Thanks once again to my amazing best friend, Lyric. Thank you for everything you do, love. You're the main reason I updated. I love you so so so so so so so so much.

Go read her AMAZING stories! She is so amazing, you'll see! But, don't get too friendly with her because the BEST FRIEND position is FILLED. Hehe! I'm possessive! (:

So, please review! It would mean the world to me! Please tell me what you liked/loved and what you want to see more of. I'll see what I can do to make it worth reading!

If you can or have time, just by reading the title, summary, and the first two chapters. What do you think is going to happen? I would love to know what you think!

OMG! I'm SO excited for Deathly Hallows part 1! I think I'm going to DIE! Like, I'm on a high allll the time! It's sad! It's all I think about, and everything I do has something to do with Harry Potter! Can we all just agree that it's bloody amazing? Gah, I LOVE IT! I've watched all the trailers like 1000000000000000000 times! Know them all by heart!

Oh! And who here loves Dan? As in the amazingly GORGEOUS Daniel Radcliffe! I LOVE him! Hehe! He's mine. Sorry, girls (Or guys…) I don't share! Lyric doesn't love him as much as I do! So, I'm sorta alone! I call him "Dantooradicalforyou" AMAZING name I know! Hehe! (:

Okay, sorry for the long authors notes! I just love them! Haha!

Thank for reading! Review!

See you all soon!

-Halie (:


End file.
